Muromi-san
Muromi-san (むろみさん) is a cheerful mermaid who speaks Hakata dialect. She often goes ashore and enjoys human culture. Muromi is easily excitable and often puts a sexual twist on otherwise innocent situations, demonstrated in episode 1 when she erotically applied antibiotic ointment. Educated by the sea god Poseion, Muromi is very knowledgeable about history. She has the ability to communicate with fish and refers to Takurou as Takkun, for whom she appears to have romantic feelings. Appearance Muromi has long green hair that is style into two half pony tails, decorated with shimmering pink sea shells. She have red eyes that matches her sort of plump face. She has tan colored skin and wears a gray necklace with tied cloth around her breasts. Muromi has a slim body with a Cozumel colored tail that appears to be damaged in the fin area. Personality Muromi is an hyper active mermaid, who loves to have fun. Though Takurou would get annoyed, she seems oblivious. She can be perverted sometimes and not always serious. She loves to have fun. Her personality changes when a person shows her no manners so she goes into attack mode. Muromi shows a hatred for aquatic animals. For example: Dolphins. She can also be violent when Takurou doesn't follow her orders. Like in Episode 2, when she told him to text her back, but he didn't which caused him to almost get blown away by a purple sea urchin. Muromi might be cheerful, but she is actually lonely and always want somebody to accompany her. It was also said by Levia also known as Leviathan. History Not much is known about Muromi past, but there is certain scenes like when she was punished hundreds of years ago in France because she had a bottom of a fish. They tried to burn her, but she was immune by flames. Then Levia saved her by sending an explosion of flames at France. It seems like she had lived for millions of years. Her appearance doesn't really matched up with her age which is unknown. Two million years ago she fell in love with a mammal. She thought they had a perfect relationship going until he left her and fell in love with another species like his. Her heart was broken after that and that's what made her hate aquatic mammals. Levia, Harpy, and her beloved friend told her that she misunderstood the poor creatures and told her there is no such thing as a sea creature moving from the ocean on the land. Muromi was shocked, but after that she just yelled at them for no entire reason. She doesn't really along with birds, cats, or any predators cause she is at the bottom of the food chain so they are enemies. When she met Harpy, she said the same thing. Harpy and her will never get along. Muromi used to have a beautiful tail, more beautiful than the other mermaids, but when she got so obsessed with the humans on lands, it got worst. She would drag it around and make it look like a shredded rag. Now her tail is not as beautiful as it used to be which made Fuji sad. Fuji tried to persuade Muromi to not go on land, but she wouldn't listen. The mermaid also had a relationship with Otohime. They don't get along because Muromi don't like how she treats fishes. She also is friends with a Kappa, Kawabata-kun, she calls him. Two million years ago, the same time around when she first got her heart broken was when she was helping a coelcanth cause he wanted to go up to the surface, but after the mammal who broke her heart left, she rampages everytime a sea creature tries to go on land and this is why coelacanth is scared of the surface. One time Muromi has also met a alien form creature has developed himself into a machine. That's where she got her two pink shells that is in her hair. One is a phone and another one is a make up set. She bribe Yetchi to get one so they can communicate so now Yetchi have a earring that is actually a phone. Muromi was sick one day and ended up on a island with a dark skin girl who was a human. The human girl gave the mermaid some coconut water and it calm her down. She gave a scale in gratitude for the help. They became great friends after that, but Muromi left and the two didn't see each other for a while until Yetchi found the girl.